Sean Walls
The artist formally known as Sean Walls (born February 13, 1991) now goes by the name of Dean Stalls. Dean Stalls is a musician and aspiring librarian currently residing in East Islip, New York. He is perhaps best know for his artificial butthole, having been born without a functioning one, he is the owner and operator of the SWBB, a constantly failing "beer-blog", that his friend Alex Neubauer thinks is also a reference to him. He's been in the dark so long about it he may be a mushroom. Biography Dean Stalls was born into a somewhat musical family, whose mother is a classically trained operatic singer, and whose father is an amateur musician himself. Dean Stalls took to music rather late in life, borrowing his father's acoustic guitar and getting his start in the 8th grade. Since then, he went on to form a band with a few school friends, one of which being Matt Krais, and they formed an alternative rock group named Faggot 27, who drew from influences Weezer, and System of a Down. After a few months Matt left the band due to opinionated differences and went on to form Sonic Nightmare which Dean Stalls was also invited to play guitar with them. For the greater half of his high school career Dean Stalls played in two bands, never being able to attain a regular gigging outfit but had played a few shows. By 11th grade, the 4th reincarnation of Faggot 27 (at this point called Paradigm Dicks) and split up due to a multitude of line up problems. Dean Stalls then joined the newly formed ShadowStrike. Musicianship Dean is a classically and primarily self taught musician. Dean is capable of singing, playing piano, ocarina, and melodic percussion. A violinist from elementary school until middle school, Dean did it because he just wanted to play any old instrument. It wasn't until 8th grade where he started to shape out his life, as he acquired a desire to learn to play electric bass, and so switched from violin to upright bass to help aid his learning of the electric bass. Fortunately, the electric bass did not last, as Dean chose to pick up the guitar instead. He played for 2 years before deciding to take his craft to higher levels, and took lessons for a year. After lessons, he felt it was time to take himself higher, and develop his own style, after becoming too heavily influenced by his teacher. Dean still plays the double bass, and is attending Queens College (Queens NY) for musical studies. Equipment Size: Nothing to write home about. Shape: there is definitely something off about it. Guitars: *Epiphone Les Paul Custom (BareKnuckle Nailbomb pickup in the bridge) *Epiphone Les Paul Standard (traded in for Sean's Les Paul Custom) *Ibanez S270DX (DiMarzio Air Norton and Tone Zone pickups in the neck and bridge respectively) Amps: *Carvin V3 Half Stack *Crate FXT65 Foot pedals: *Z.Vex Fuzz Factory *Digitech Whammy Pedal *Line 6 DL4 *Dunlop Crybaby Wah *Boss TU-2 Favorite dildos ranked from worst to first and by race: Mexican Pakistani Chinese Korean Japanese Black Croatian Black White Black Sean uses Dunlop Jizz III picks, Monster cables, and Ernie Ball Slinky strings.